Cuando me recuerdes
by Monik Keehl
Summary: Sentía que algo le faltaba, pero… ¿Qué podría ser? Si siendo quintillizo debía estar más que completo… "¡Recuérdame, nii-san!", No pairing sorry.
1. Nota de las autoras

**Aclaración:** Este un fic creado entre dos personas, así que será publicado en esta cuenta de Fanfiction y en el sitio web de Wattpad, en la cuenta de **BelMatsuno** _._ Está basado en lo que le dice Choromatsu a Totty en el capítulo 13 del anime.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna, ¡este oneshot no tiene yaoi! Milagro, pide un deseo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Osomatsu-san **no** nos pertenecen (de ser así, créannos que todos estarían de novios), sino a su respectivo creador Fujio Akatsuka y a estudio Pierrot.

 **Sinopsis:** Sentía que algo le faltaba, pero… ¿Qué podría ser? Si siendo quintillizo debía estar más que completo… "¡Recuérdame, nii-san!"


	2. Capitulo unico

Era tonto que siguiera enojado por algo como eso. No era como si nunca sus hermanos le hubiesen dicho o hasta hecho cosas malvadas, pero esa tarde en los baños públicos Pajamatsu se había pasado de la raya ¿Que él no debió de haber nacido? ¿Qué derecho tenía de decir eso? Después de todo ni siquiera era el mayor y no aportaba mucho al grupo que digamos, solo vociferaba que encontraría trabajo y en realidad se encerraba en su cuarto para masturbarse. Suspiró molesto cuando escucho justo de su parte que era mejor que dejara el celular, porque la iluminación de su pantalla le molestaba. Todomatsu gruñó por lo bajo. La razón porque la que precisaba el smarthphone en esos momentos era por su culpa, porque estaba tan rabioso con lo sucedido que necesitaba distraerse para poder dormir. Iba a seguir revisando su inicio de Twitter cuando volvió a escuchar la queja de Choromatsu.

—Tienes a Osomatsu-niisan a tu lado, no a mí. Se supone que la luz no debería llegarte—respondió de mala manera, lo que hizo que el contrario se semi incorporara en uno de sus antebrazos en el futón y lo mirara con reproche.

—Entonces bájale el brillo que es de noche y tengo que descansar—ordenó, tratando de no alzar demasiado la voz porque los demás sí estaban profundamente dormidos. Osomatsu hasta roncaba y lo envidiaba por ello.

—Está al mínimo, solo deja de quejarte, da la espalda y duérmete—exigió, devolviéndole la mirada. Los dos estaban decididos en continuar contestándole al otro y por lo visto ninguno iba a ceder.

—Es por esto que digo que tú no debiste nacer. Ni siquiera puede haber uno al medio de nosotros, ¿qué gracia tiene si es de esa forma? ¡No es divertido en absoluto!

—Como si tú lo fueras. Solo eres un egocéntrico que dice que buscara trabajo, encontrará uno, se casará, dará nietos y al final… ¿Qué es lo único que haces? ¡Pajearte cuando no hay ninguno de nosotros en casa! Y lo que es peor… ¡Con las revistas de nii-san!—exclamó, imitando su posición al colocar su brazo como apoyo también en el futón. Era muy probable que si siguieran con ese tono de voz terminaran despertando a los otros.

—T-Tú… ¿con que derecho me vienes a decir eso? Tú ni siquiera tuviste consideración con tus hermanos cuando conseguiste trabajo, te avergüenzas de nosotros, pareces ser una cara tierna pero eres peor que el diablo, ¡¿crees que nosotros somos felices con un hermano menor así?! ¡No eres el bebé, eres el mald-…!

—¡Silencio!—La voz de Osomatsu logró enderezar a ambos. Los dos miraron al medio, que es donde el mayor estaba acostado y los observaba molesto al tiempo que se refregaba un ojo para despabilarse—. ¿Qué es eso de andar gritando a las dos de la mañana? Déjenme dormir, maldición…

—O-Osomatsu-niisan, tú no eres precisamente el indicado para exigir eso—dijo el tercero, recordando todas esas veces en las que el más grande había impedido su descanso al moverse o solo molestándolo porque él no tenía sueño. Todavía le irritaba recordar los _"Ne, ne, Choromatsu, ¿estás despierto?~"_ que Osomatsu había tenido una noche entera en un ataque por molestarlo…o de simple aburrimiento.

—Pero ahora de verdad quiero dormir, y a ti Choromatsu te encanta hacerlo, así que deja de molestar a Totty y duerme.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que duerma si la luz de su Smartphone me lo impide?!

—Agh, entonces bájale el brillo, Totty.

—¡Ya está al mínimo, nii-san!

—¡Entonces solo cállense o despertaré a Jyushimatsu para que les haga una llave a ambos!

Y esa amenaza pareció ser mágica, porque ninguno de los dos lo contradijo. El menor se acomodó en su lugar de nuevo y acurrucándose, le dio la espalda a Karamatsu porque de esa forma la luz no le llegaría al contrario. Solo esperaba que el otro mayor no se despertara por ella. Afortunadamente no pasó y pronto se terminó quedando dormido **,** todavía con el aparato en sus manos luego de maldecir a su hermano un buen par de veces más. En cuanto a Choromatsu, éste se volteó a Jyushimatsu. No importaba que estuviera roncando, prefería no poder dormir a causa de esos sonidos que por la luz de ese condenado celular. El orgullo era más fuerte. Tal como le había ocurrido a Totty, se durmió después de insultarlo mentalmente un buen rato.

Ninguno de los dos esperó que todo se solucionara la mañana siguiente ni tampoco se pidieron disculpas.

Y quizás ese fue su gran error.

…

Se encontró de la nada en un lugar oscuro. No había nada ni nadie, solo él en medio de toda esa oscuridad. Miró alrededor buscando alguna especie de luz, pero no halló nada parecido.

"Es un sueño bastante raro" pensó, encogiéndose de hombros. Si no había entrado en pánico todavía, era porque su consciencia le recordaba que se había dormido, así que realmente él podía estar solo en esos momentos, sin embargo a sus lados estaban durmiendo cinco personas con su mismo rostro. Su miedo a la oscuridad esta vez no iba a ganarle.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?—preguntó en voz alta, no sin antes haber colocado sus manos como un megáfono alrededor de su boca—¡¿Hola?!—insistió, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Dejó caer sus brazos y se rascó la nuca extrañado. Cuando soñaba generalmente lo hacía con alguien, como con alguna chica de sus citas o hasta que algún hermano le arruinaba la salida, pero nunca estaba solo. Estaba empezando a desear despertar.

Iba a seguir buscando alguna presencia cuando notó una pequeña luz a su lado. Miró en esa dirección y descubrió a la distancia una especie de esfera flotante que iluminaba el espacio cercano a ella. Todomatsu decidió acercarse, después de todo era mejor eso a que quedarse esperando que alguno de sus hermanos lo despertara. No tardó mucho en llegar hasta esa cosa y una vez en frente le prestó atención. No se veía nada más allá de esa luminosidad que no era demasiado fuerte, así que no dañaba sus ojos.

—¿Qué rayos es esto…?—preguntó en voz alta al tiempo que estiraba un brazo para tocarla, pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando una imagen apareció en su interior. La esfera mostraba a sus hermanos en su cuarto haciendo lo usual. Osomatsu vagueando, Karamatsu con su espejo, Choromatsu con su manga e Ichimatsu con su gato. Faltaba Jyushimatsu. Alzó una ceja. Le extrañaba soñar justo con esos cuatro. Nunca le había sucedido y menos teniendo una especie de televisión esférica. Estuvo a punto de restarle importancia, pero se dio cuenta de que esa cosa tenía sonido.

"Ahh~ Estoy realmente aburrido…" refunfuñó Osomatsu, y Totty sonrió. Hasta en sueños plasmaba de forma perfecta la actitud del mayor.

"Busca con que desaburrirte" habló Choromatsu y la sonrisa en el menor se extinguió al recordar su pelea del día anterior. Incluso en sueños seguía teniendo esa actitud aburrida y superada. Por favor, como si fuera la gran cosa…

"¿Eh? ¿Brothers? ¿Dónde está Jyushi?" preguntó Karamatsu, dejando de lado su espejo. Todomatsu no pudo evitar soltar un '¿eh?' lleno de confusión al oírlo ¿Jyushi? ¿Desde cuando le decían Jyushi?

"Creo que fue a jugar béisbol. No te preocupes tanto, Karamatsu" dijo Osomatsu, sonriéndole todavía sin levantarse del suelo en donde estaba echado.

"Pero sabes que la última vez se metió en problemas…" murmuró inseguro.

"Tsk. Deja de sobreprotegerlo. Que sea el menor de nosotros no significa sea débil" reprochó Ichimatsu, dejando de lado el juego con su gato un momento para unirse a la charla.

—Esperen, ¿qué? ¿Cómo que Jyushimatsu es el menor?—Totty pestañeó antes de fruncir el ceño—¡Oigan! ¡Yo soy el menor! ¡Hey!—Intentaba que oyeran su voz, pero parecía no llegarles. Indignado, se quedó observando y escuchando lo que decían. Siguieron diciendo un montón de cosas extrañas, aunque los cuatro mantenían sus actitudes… sin embargo, pasados un par de minutos, Todomatsu se percató de algo. Y la frase de uno de sus hermanos pareció noquearlo, porque solo había terminado por confirmarle algo que ya sospechaba.

"Ser quintillizos no es nada fácil y menos con ustedes"

No le importó quien lo dijo ni por qué, solo la palabra 'quintillizos' parecía rebobinarse en su mente de una manera casi desesperante. Se quedó en blanco.

—Ohh… Tú eres Todomatsu, ¿verdad? Supongo que ya te habrás enterado de tu desgracia. Me lamento por llegar tarde, veo que ya estás en shock, me perdí la mejor parte—Una nueva voz se hizo presente, pero a Totty no le importó. Aún mantenía su atención en la esfera y antes de que ese desconocido volviera a decir algo, soltó un grito de frustración.

—¡¿Qué es esto, eh?! ¡¿Qué se creen idiotas?! ¡Somos sextillizos! ¡Seis! ¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡¿No recuerdan a los F6?! ¡¿Qué ahora son F5?! ¡¿Les gusta ser un botón de actualización o qué?! ¡No me vengan con esto en MI sueño, idiotas! ¡No se los permitiré! ¡Los mataré cuando despierte! ¡Nadie ignora mi existencia!—Continuó gritando, mirando fijo esa pantalla en donde sus hermanos seguían charlando sobre el paradero de Jyushimatsu.

—Pff… ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Esto es muy divertido!—La gran carcajada que soltó logró captar la atención de Todomatsu, que volteó a esa gran sombra… aunque pronto tomó una figura humana. Atractivo, con unos ojos carmesí que no se parecían en nada a los de su hermano mayor. Éstos eran peligrosos… No le inspiraban confianza para nada—Creo que debo presentarme, ¿no, lindura? Mi nombre es Akumatsu, podría decirse que soy algo así como quien te guiará en esta situación.

—No necesito que una cosa rara me guíe en mi sueño.

Aquel hombre se le acercó lentamente, como si lo predara, sus pasos eran lentos y desesperadamente sonoros en medio de ese vacío silencioso donde se encontraban suspendidos.

—Dulzura, me gusta esa actitud tuya, pero… esto no es un sueño. Es la realidad—habló con una voz más gruesa que la inicial.

—¿Eh?—Todomatsu le miró incrédulo ante lo que decía ¿Lo creía idiota?

—Si no me crees—Estiró su mano hacia él—, ¿quieres averiguarlo ti mismo?—Una sonrisa perversa se formó en su rostro e hizo temblar al más bajo, la verdad es que todo eso le parecía una pesadilla y sabía que se despertaría pronto como siempre, aunque por otra parte se veía y sentía todo tan real que no perdía nada confirmando, por lo que tomó la mano de esa entidad. Ésta última rió de nuevo con satisfacción.

—Buen chico—dijo gustoso y en un parpadeo se encontraban en el primer piso de la que por años había sido su casa. Rapidamente Todomatsu se soltó del agarre y empezó a subir los escalones.

—¡Oigan!—exclamó una vez estuvo cerca de llegar pero entonces se topó con Jyushimatsu, quien estaba en la puerta algo cansado pero alegre como siempre.

—¡HUSTLE, HUSTLE, MUSCLE, MUSCLE!

—Jyushimatsu-niisan, hazte a un lado que quiero entrar—No hubo respuesta. Era como si el de amarillo no se hubiese dado cuenta que estaba allí. Como si no lo viera.

 _Como si no existiera._

—¡Jyushi, llegas tarde! ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¡Estás todo sucio, embarrarás todo!— gritó Choromatsu algo alterado y se acercó al mencionado haciéndolo entrar al cuarto. Luego cerró la puerta tras ellos, dejando a Totty fuera. Todomatsu frunció el ceño, sabía bien lo que ocurría… ¡Por culpa de Pajamatsu los demás pretendían que él no existía! Choromatsu no sabía con quien se había metido y la pagaría caro.

—¡Maldito Pajamatsu!—Tomó la puerta corrediza y cuando iba a abrirla se dio cuenta de que la había atravesado, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y palideció.

—JAJAJA ¡Tu expresión ha sido digna de enmarcar! Debiste verla, ¿en verdad creías que era una broma de tus hermanos? Aww, que dulce eres—Se burló Akumatsu sosteniéndose el abdomen pues empezaba a dolerle de la risa. Lo estaba disfrutando de eso no había duda.

—No… no puede ser—dijo finalmente, pero sin poder aceptar lo que veía trató de nuevo de abrir la puerta y ocurría lo mismo, ya algo preocupado la traspasó para ver si podía comunicarse con ellos, para poder encontrar una explicación. Al pasar se dio cuenta que Choromatsu estaba curándole algunas heridas a Jyushimatsu.

—Tsk, te dije que debes ser más cuidadoso al jugar béisbol ¡Ichimatsu te dije que lo acompañaras!—regañó al amante de los gatos quien lo miró algo molesto.

—Lo hubiese hecho si alguien no me hubiese obligado a ir al Pachinko—acusó al mayor de todos.

—¿Ah? ¡Pero implementaron nuevas máquinas!—Se defendió. El de orbes verdes le lanzó su manga que yacía cerca suyo y logró darle con él en la cabeza.

—¡Es nuestro hermano menor, idiota!—Le gritó, ¿hermano menor? De nuevo con lo mismo, empezaba a pensar que esa broma de mal gusto debía terminar ahora.

—¡¿Oigan, se olvidan de que YO soy el menor?!—Se acercó a Choromatsu y le lanzó un golpe pero éste atravesó la cabeza del contrario como había sucedido con la puerta.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa, Pajerovski!?—Se quejó Osomatsu sobándose el sitio agredido.

—¡Cállate idiota!—Le respondió colocándose de pie, pero entonces Karamatsu se interpuso sonriendo.

—Calma my brothers, pese a ser el menor de todos, nuestro Jyushi es muy fuerte—El mencionado sonrió de lado aunque se sentía mal.

—¿Tú para que naciste Cacamatsu?—preguntó Ichimatsu harto de su voz.

—¿Nacer? ¡Así que fue eso!—dijo el de saco rosa al entender como había llegado a esa situación. Su pelea con Choromatsu había sido tan potente que terminó por cumplirse el deseo de éste de que no existiera.

—L-lo siento nii-san—Se disculpó con timidez. Choromatsu se sentó de nuevo y suspiró.

—No… yo me disculpo, me alteré… solo ten cuidado la próxima vez—dijo continuando con la curación. Jyushi sonrió otra vez, asintió y empezó a moverse.

—¡Agh, espera quédate quieto!—Los demás empezaron a reírse por lo que ocurría.

Totty en tanto comenzaba a desesperarse, ¿cómo era posible siquiera todo esto? Intentó hablar con los otros pero era ignorado olimpicamente como si... no pudiesen verle o sentirle. El miedo dentro suyo empezaba a crecer.

—¿Me crees ahora?—mencionó Akumatsu acercándose lentamente al menor trayendo consigo oscuridad. No podía esperar para engullir esa alma tan dulce. Quería verla romperse,consumirse por la desesperanza y corromperse junto a la rabia y el remordimiento. Le parecía casi excitante verlo temblar al enfrentar la realidad. No pudo evitar relamerse complacido por la situación.

—¡Me niego a aceptar esto, ellos me necesitan, sin mí ellos no serían nada!—gritó y empezó a golpear todo lo que pudo sin lograr mover nada. Estaba seguro que sin él algo les haría falta. Akumatsu no pudo hacer más que reir ante la reacción del menor, los demás seguían hablando y Todomatsu ya no les oía, solo quería que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí. Al terminar Choromatsu guardó el botiquín y le dio un dulce a Jyushimatsu.

—Toma, ¿te sientes mejor, Jyushi?—Todomatsu ante lo dicho paró en seco, esas palabras… Estaba seguro que el mayor se las decía cuando se lastimaba corriendo en el parque de niños en su niñez.

—¡Ya estoy bien, nii-san gracias!—No era posible ¡Esas eran las palabras exactas que él le decía a Choromatsu cuando le curaba! Entonces se dio cuenta de que éste era un mundo en el que nunca existió y Jyushimatsu había tomado su piernas flaquearon y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

—Si nunca nací… eso significa que ellos no podrán extrañarme—pensó en voz alta angustiado. Estaba en shock. El de ojos escarlata puso su mano sobre la cabeza del menor.

—Volveré cuando aceptes que jamás fuiste indispensable para ellos—Y desapareció de su lado, dejándolo solo.

…

Pasaba el tiempo y Todomatsu hacía hasta lo imposible por llamar la atención de sus hermanos; mediante el espejo de Karamatsu, tratando de molestar a los gatos de Ichimatsu, pues sabía que los gatos podian ver cosas que los humanos no, pese a que reaccionaban con él no fueron de mucha ayuda por lo que seguía en la misma situación. Sentía que el tiempo se agotaba y como la oscuridad lo iba consumiendo cada vez que su esperanza se reducía.

 _Tenía miedo de no lograrlo._

—¡No es justo, todo esto es culpa tuya, Pajamatsu!—Lanzaba puños descargando su ira y frustración hacia el Otaku que caminaba junto con los otros, riéndose de las ocurrencias del "menor" mientras se dirigían al Pachinko ese día. Estaba tan enojado con él que no lo perdonaría nunca, eso era un hecho. Doblaron la esquina y se acercaron al Sutabaa. Choromatsu paró en seco y dejó de reirse. Totty no se dio cuenta sino hasta unos pocos metros de ello.

—¿Eh? ¡Choromatsu vamos que se hace tarde!—Le llamó el de gafas oscuras, pero el nombrado solo volteó.

—¿Alguno de nosotros ha trabajado aquí?—preguntó de pronto. Todomatsu se sorprendió ante eso, ¿podría ser que…?

—¿Pero que dices? ¡Si somos ninis!—exclamó el más grande y todos empezaron a burlarse de él, quien sonrojado se defendió apresurando el paso. El de orbes rosados tuvo más esperanzas, Choromatsu lo había metido en eso y al parecer sería quien lo sacaría. Se dedico a acompañarlo en cada momento. Era el único que podría recordarlo, por eso atraería su atencion de una forma u otra.

Costara lo que costara.

—¡Choromatsu! ¡Pajerovski!—Habían pasado ya tres días, era de noche y Choromatsu no podia conciliar el sueño como había notado Totty en los días que habia estado ahí. A veces aprovechaba para gritarle a ver si éste lo mandaba a callar y lograr alguna diferencia o algo que lo acercara al regreso de la realidad, como ahora, pero era en vano. Pasaron algunas horas y no hubo resultado por lo que decidió parar, sin embargo…

—¡Ah!—Se levantó de golpe, estaba sudando y estaba estresado, más que eso estaba triste. Pudo notar varias lagrimas en sus ojos y se acercó a él preocupado. No le había visto llorar en esas noches en las que no podía dormir. Y ahora éste limpiaba sus lágrimas con su pijama y trataba de calmarse sin lograrlo.

Pensar que hace unas semanas tenía tanta rabia hacia Choromatsu que le había deseado el mal y ahora le rompía el corazón verlo de esa manera sin poder hacer nada para consolarlo.

—Tal vez… soy el causante de esto—Se sentía culpable, y pensó si alguna vez lo había herido tanto como para hacerle llorar. Esa podría ser la razón por la que Choromatsu deseara que nunca hubiese nacido _"No tienes corazón" "Eres un monstruo desalmado"_ Esas palabras golpearon su mente y sintió una presión en el pecho, pese a que le habían dicho esas palabras por otro motivo, creyó que eran ciertas en ese momento _"Si uno de sus hermanos desapareciera mañana, ni siquiera se daria cuenta"_ Bufó algo incómodo ante ese recuerdo pues eran ellos quien no se daban cuenta de su desaparición, además no era que no quisiera a sus hermanos pero a esa edad es raro decir abiertamente que uno los ama, aunque pelearan o molestaran él estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por verlos bien. Se puso de pie y dejó la habitacion sintiéndose acechado por Akumatsu en la oscuridad.

Si hería demasiado a sus hermanos… prefería desaparecer.

…

—¡Waaah! ¡Estoy seguro de que Nya-chan me estaba mirando a mí a mitad del evento!—gritó emocionado al salir de ese edificio con varios objetos que había comprado allí.

—Tsk y luego te quejas de que gastamos en cosas innecesarias nuestro dinero— reprochó como si Choromatsu fuese a contestarle. Solía estar siempre a su lado, manteniendo la esperanza de que lo notara, pero esa luz se extinguía cada día un poco más. Al comprobar que todo seguía igual sonrió de lado aguantando las lágrimas. Definitivamente nada había cambiado.

Un chico con una camisa blanca, corbata rosada, unos shorts del mismo color y un sombrero paso acompañado por dos hermosas chicas, Choromatsu lo siguió con la mirada y puso una mano en el hombro del sujeto algo preocupado.

—¡Oiga!—gritó indignado el joven y lo miró con odio. El otaku se puso nervioso y soltó al pobre muchacho.

—Discúlpeme, lo confundí—Dicho esto Totty lo vio alejarse preocupado, como si hubiese olvidado algo importante. Se fue corriendo sin rumbo fijo, dejando varios de los objetos que había comprado en el camino. Eso angustió a Todomatsu que le siguió sin pensarlo dos veces ¿Qué habia ocurrido? ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no había visto lo que había sucedido.

—¡Choromatsu-niisan!—llamó inútilmente. Éste corrio sin detenerse hasta que al fin se cansó y tuvo que parar. Ni el mismo Choromatsu sabía que ocurría, solo sentía que debía buscar algo… a alguien, no sabía quien era pero sentía que era alguien importante. La sensación de que le faltaba algo era muy incómoda.

Causaba que le pesara el corazón.

—¡Mierda!—Se quejó por su pésima resistencia al correr, levantó su vista y quedó perplejo al ver árboles de sakura por todo el camino. Había olvidado que era primavera, aunque ese no era el motivo de su asombro. Esos tonos rosados le daban un sentimiento de culpa y abandono que le hicieron llorar mientras los pétalos caían a su alrededor, danzando con el viento.

—¿Qué ocurre? Choromatsu nii-san por favor… contéstame—Trató de moverlo pero solo lo atravesaba y eso fue suficiente para que llorara también. Apretó su saco con dolor y lloró junto a su hermano.

Ya era oficial; no iban a recordarle, no iban a oirle _"Él es el mas peligroso de nosotros"_ Debía dejarlos _"No te importan tus hermanos"_ Se notaba que estaban mejor sin él y más felices _"¿De que te quejas? ¿No eras tú quien se avergonzaba de ellos?"_ No seguiría siendo una molestia _"Ellos no te merecen"_ … _"Tendríamos más estilo siendo quintillizos!"_ Pero… _"¡Jaja si Totty no existiera…!"_ Él era importante para alguien... ¿no? _"Tranquilo, todo está bien, Todomatsu"_

—Choromatsu-niisan…—susurró apretando los ojos.

" _Rindete… rindete… rindete"_

—¡Cállense ya!—gritó harto de oír voces entremezcladas en su mente. Cubrió sus oídos con fuerza porque era una tortura. Ya no sabía cuales eran sus pensamientos y cuales era Akumatsu atormentándolo. Empezó a sollozar, estaba oscuro en el cuarto, sabía bien que se debía a la entidad y no a la noche. Se puso frente al futón donde solo Choromatsu estaba dormido, porque los demás se habían demorado en el puesto de Chibita.

—Lo lamento… en verdad lamento todo lo que les hice pasar…—Empezó a hablar tembloroso—Osomatsu-niisan perdón por burlarme de ti, Karamatsu-niisan por haberte despreciado tanto, Ichimatsu-niisan por creer que eras un perdedor, Jyushimatsu-niisan por no tomarte en serio y Choromatsu-niisan…—Sollozó—…por haber sido un patán y un egoista, tenías razón soy un monstruo…pero los amo y aunque no los vea nunca más… solo quiero que estén bien, ¿d-de acuerdo?—Su voz se quebraba al hablar, las lágrimas no parecían querer detenerse y el nudo en su garganta se hacia cada vez más molesto. Akumatsu abrazó a Todomatsu por la espalda con una gran sonrisa, cubriéndolo de oscuridad, pues ya era hora de partir.

—Espera, solo un momento más... quiero verlo por última vez—suplicó roto por dentro. El de ojos oscuros rió. Era más sensible de lo que pensaba.

De repente Choromatsu se levantó molesto y preocupado. Totty le siguió con la mirada cristalizada y sonrió. Al menos sería al último que vería antes de desaparecer. Éste se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió tratando de tomar aire. Sus sentimientos le estaban asfixiando, miró al cielo y notó que había luna llena. La contempló fijamente por unos momentos al tiempo que el menor ya veía todo opaco. La oscuridad lo estaba consumiendo por completo.

—Todomatsu…—susurró sin pensar. El mencionado abrió los ojos de par en par y con fuerza se liberó del agarre de Akumatsu antes de perder cualquier pizca de razón.

—¡Choromatsu-niisan!—gritó acercandose con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Era su oportunidad.

El tercer hijo de los Matsuno, se volteó pues había oído algo. Esa voz… la conocía de algún lado… le era familiar.

—¡Nii-san! ¡Soy yo, recuérdame!—imploró con desesperación.

Era ahora o nunca.

Akumatsu chasqueó la lengua, molesto, porque no dejaría que un alma tan dulce y frágil se le escapase de las manos con tanta facilidad.

—Él no va a escucharte, es inútil, ¡está mucho mejor sin ti! ¡Cede de una vez y ven conmigo!

Las palabras del ser lograban llegar a su corazón, lo cortaban, lo herían, pero no podía rendirse.

Todavía no.

—¡Vamos, Choromatsu-niisan! ¡Recuérdame! ¡RECUÉRDAME!

Estaba tan absorto en conseguir lo que quería que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo su cuerpo empezaba a materializarse de nuevo con el transcurrir de los segundos.

—¿To-Totty? ¡Totty!—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos antes de correr a abrazarlo con fuerza siendo correspondido por su hermano. La oscuridad del cuarto se desvanecía rápidamente y el ambiente parecía volver a la normalidad luego de que ambos se reencontraran.

—C-Choromatsu-niisan—chilló en su pecho sintiéndose un pequeño niño nuevamente.

—¡Perdóname por haber dicho lo que dije! ¡Perdóname por haberte olvidado!—apretó más su agarre, dejando en claro que no deseaba dejarlo ir de nuevo. Todomatsu negó con la cabeza.

—¡Es mi culpa por haber sido un demonio con ustedes!—Choromatsu se separó un poco de él y limpió sus lágrimas con dulzura.

—Todos actuamos de esa manera alguna vez… Sabía algo que me faltaba. Te extrañé mucho, Totty—Por lo dicho el menor volvió a abrazarlo importándole poco lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—No volvamos a pelear así…—El mayor asintió y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que el más pequeño miró hacia arriba. Se moría de pena, pero tenía esas palabras atoradas en la garganta—Nii-san…

—¿Sí?

—¿Te he dicho que te quie…?

—Ammm… ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?—preguntó una tercera voz. Ambos se alejaron con extrema rapidez del otro y voltearon a la puerta del cuarto en donde el mayor de los seis los observaba extrañado.

—Osomatsu-niisan... ¿No dirás nada? Totty ha vuelto—dijo con una sonrisa, intentando escapar de los nervios.

-¿De que hablas? Si apenas nos vimos hace dos horas en los baños, a alguien le afectan las pajas~—Se burló el mayor, Totty rió un poco y Choromatsu lo empujó en respuesta con cuidado.

—¡Cállense!—Todomatsu cesó su risa y le guiñó el ojo al tercero, gesto que le fue devuelto a pesar de que pudieran presentar dudas en Osomatsu por esas actitudes.

Lo que había sucedido sería un secreto que ambos jamás comentarían, pero que sin dudas estrecharía su relación fraternal.

* * *

 **Hola 3 gracias por llegar hasta aquí uwu  
**

 **decidimos hacerle pequeñas modificaciones a este hermoso fanfic, ya que entramos a otro concurso con él ~  
de un grupo hermoso dedicado a Choro ! **  
**#TEAMCHORO**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y demás cositas en lo que hacemos, ustedes nos motivan muchisimo 3  
recuerden que tenemos una página en facebook, mi waifu tiene un perfil en Wtt y una pagina para sus trabajos originales 3**

 **Moni &Bel**


End file.
